A little stupid short story!
by Mendiswim4613
Summary: A Boy named Cam has a short haunted house experience with a busted leg and with his friends. He Loves to curse!.


I always walk past this old abandon house. It's been years that no one even tries to sell it since the Karen's Death five years back. Mom says that it haunted. Whatever! I don't believe it though. But I do get a shiver down my spine when I pass it. It's strange.

My friends are stupid. There like brothers to me but their still the definition of stupid. We have this tradition of everyone's birthday to pull a prank. Not huge but good enough. Robby's birthday is on Saturday. Tomorrow! He wants to go to the Old Simon House. Dumbass! That house is a wreck. A part of the house falls once a week. He plans to get the gang to go. So it would be Josh, Pete, Robby, and me.

They wanna go but not me. The house is just not my way of having fun. I can handle other shit like lifting girl's skirts up during first period. Flipping my soccer coach off. Smoking on school grounds. Stealing condoms from 7 Eleven. There's more but I can't think of them yet. It just don't feel right. Robby said at the skate park, "Its gonna be fun. Have the chicks there and scare the panties off of them. I told Robby in return, "Its sounds like a good time but its still not gonna be one of your best pranks, Robby."

I know for a fact that I'm going. And I'll probably have the best time of my life. The three of them are gonna force me into it. In a way I have no choice. No free will. Their my boy's. I can't say no to Robby especially. He saved my ass when I had the soccer accident. If it weren't for him I wouldn't only have a busted leg. I'll just ignore the fact that we're trespassing, I do it all the time anyway and the cops don't give.

I tell my mom everything. So I told her about my plans to go out tomorrow. She wasn't too happy. Especially cause dad won't be home and she'll be all alone. My dad's never home. He a work addict, honest I'd rather him be a drunk then have him at work for three days straight without coming home. He's probably screwing his secretary. Won't be a surprise. I'm rambling in my mind. Ugh!  
Mom doesn't want me going. She says that there's ghosts. Ghosts aren't real and neither is any of the other bull that people believe in. I'm thinking too much!

"Pay attention. Young man you are on the border line of failing. Focus!" says the newly widowed red headed Bio teacher. Robby taps my shoulder. I stare at the teacher so that she thinks I'm paying attention and whisper to him, "What??" He taps me again, "Yo Cam, you really gonna go with us to the old Simon House tomorrow?"  
I lower my head slightly and grabbed my pen. "Sure, I'll go. Only because your like a brother to me. But can my girl come too?" I ask. He laughed quietly, "Yeah man! I still can't figure out how a girl like Kayla Brinks would go out with you."  
I turn around while Mrs. D is writing on the board and hit him in the back of the head. "You're Jackass. At least I'm getting laid before senior year. And the sad thing is that your 17 and I'm 16. I'm getting some before you." He frowns, "and you say I'm a jackass. Man that was so messed up." I begin to laugh a bit louder then I'm supposed too. Mrs. D turns and gave me a look. Whatever!

I begin to write some random shit in my notebook as I wait for the bell to ring. I wasn't looking at it though. I was staring into space thinking about my car. I look down and read 'I like big breasts'. "Wow! I'm random," I say out loud without thinking and everyone turns around and looks at me. Robby laughs.

The bell rings, finally. I've waited for this all week. My leg has been busted for two weeks. I'm in a cast so I can walk with my crutches. I really don't use them, only in school. The doc said that my leg needs to be mended properly, so I have to get a minor surgery done. I'll be out of school for two weeks. I go on my Monday.

"Cam, Hurry up. We're meeting at the skate park at 3:30. We got like 20mins to get there," Pete yells to me as I walk out of class. I turn to face him, "Nah…I can't but text me with the info you get at the park. Bye man!" He nods and walks in the other direction towards the gym. I get my stuff from my locker and head out to the parking lot. I get in my cheap and old BMW and drive off.  
I lay on my bed for hours. I received the text from Pete. We meet up at 8:30p.m tomorrow. I stare at the four walls I call my room. I have my IPod in my ears. I'm listening to _Starlight_ by Muse. I fell asleep after the song is over.

I woke up around four in the morning. Got dressed ate some left over's from yesterday and watch reruns _True Blood_ on HBO. I heard mom drive off to work. My sister is still sleeping and she's snoring loudly. I'm bored. I watched all these episodes. And tomorrow is the new episode. My sister wakes up. I hear her going in the shower. Then I hear her stomping towards my room. Ugh!  
"Cam...Help me! Mommy left and didn't finish fixing my costume for Taylors party tonight. Help me Big brother?" she speaks with a sad innocent look on her face. "Sure, but wasn't Halloween three months ago to be having a costume party?" she smirks and says, "Can you please help me, Cam?" I nod and she goes and looks for her costume. A fairy, so typical for nine year olds. So I help Stacey with her costume only because I'm her only home while mom's at work.

I meet up with the guys at the skate park. Angie, Kayla, Jenna, and Cassie are there too. Hi Fives are given I kiss Kayla. She whispers in my ear, "Hey baby, tonight we're gonna have fun at the Simon house and yours." I smile and kiss her again.

We walk for an hour to get the Old Simon House. Geez my feet hurt but we finally made it. We're standing in front of the gate. The house is all run down. The town doesn't even bother fixing it. So its still looks burned. Josh stands in front of it. "Okay Dudes and Dude girls. The minor history of this place well the only stuff I know. Okay, about 30 years ago seven kids died here and two adults. Village people burned them alive while they were sleeping and the parents were out in the yard. The parents were shot in the back of the head. And those people killed them because there were black. I know so fucked up. Good thing though, those people all went to jail. Then other villagers said that the house was haunted after a year passed.

"No one lived there until a couple years back. The Karen Family. They did complain about moans after a certain time. After a month they all died. All four of them. The house caught on fire while they were sleeping. So…you guys ready to go in? I have all the flash lights. Pair up!"  
Pete goes with Angie. Josh with Cassie. Robby with Jenna. And I had Kayla, obviously. I held her hand tight. The door slammed after Josh and Cassie walked in last, so typical. All four flash lights go on. We walked through the hallway. We didn't split up though. Then we walked through the living room then the dinning room and lastly the kitchen. We walked into the haunted bedroom. It was bigger then my room and bathroom put together. That's fucking huge.

One flash light goes off and we heard screams. I hear footsteps coming from the top floor. Kayla's grip got tighter. I stayed calmer then I was really feeling. "Shit could this really be real," Kayla whispers in my ear. I nod and whisper back, "Maybe."Two more lights go off. "Shit!" I scream. "Its only you and me, Cam," Kayla screams too. It was dark and the shades are down so there no light coming from outside. I bump into a chair and hit my busted leg. Its hurts. "FUCK!" I yell.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The lights in the living room flick on and off quickly. I see faces. My eyes are hurting too. I can't make the faces out. Then the light flicks on and stays on. The rest of the gang is there. Their laughing their asses off and Robby's face is apple red. "You shit faces. Fuck you all," I tell them. I look at Kayla and walk towards the hallway to leave. We're pissed off. The lights flick off again. We all scream. "Very Funny guys," I yell. I feel nails run across my face. It stings. The lights flick back on. Everyone is in a circle with nail marks on their cheeks. We're bleeding but not much. We all look at each other. "Shit dudes…Run!" Robby yells. We ran out and I'm scared shitless. "My Leg!"


End file.
